We Belong Together
by D-for-Duchess
Summary: Suck at summary because I'm way too sleepy when upload this. i'll fix it, promise. just read it first n tell me how it is. R&R please, peace yo!


**Okay, so I tried to make this series. There's no contractor in this stories, the world is still normal (though it's depends with people in what normal state is like), and Hei is just like a secret agent-an assassin-or something. Well, enjoy…**

**I own nothing**

**M**

-Ambush-

"Ngh.." Suou Pavilichenko wakes up when she feels a light thud on the bed. Next, she shivers because someone pulled the blanket off her.

"Wake up," and kissed her naked back softly.

"What time is it?" Suou asked quietly as she rolls on her bed to face the ceilings.

"9 am," she opened her eyes and founded her partner, Hei, sits on her side. "It's so not like you," Hei said coldly. He doesn't wear any shirt to covered his bare chest, he wares a towel to cover his lower body, his hair still looks wet, and he looks fresh, so clearly he just took a bath.

"What?" Suou sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"It's been almost two weeks, you never wake early. You also getting fatter," Hei answered. He takes the previous blanket and covers Suou's body with that.

"Fatter? Really? I guess you imagined it," Suou chuckled. "And by the way, I woke late because our room we've been living for these two weeks is so comfortable."

"I feels and touch each inch of your body almost every day," Hei leaned a bit to gave a brief kiss on her lips.

"Oh," she almost happy to hear he said that.

"I want to add another exercise to keep your body balance, but judging to yesterday experience, I can't," the man added.

Suou remembers, she felt sick yesterday and puke right on their enemy foots before she killed him. "Is it that bad if I'm getting a bit fatter?" she asked shyly.

"No, it's kinda cute actually. Seeing you not thin, I'm happy to see you healthy," Hei let go a small smile. "Are you sick? Do you need to go to the doctor?"

"No," Suou shook her head straightly. Hei search her eyes sharply. "Really, just give me a time off for today, but only if you can finish our work alone because my body is actually not in that bad condition," she argued doubly.

"Fine," Hei fingers are stroking her hair. "Get some rest," he then stood. "I made breakfast for you, money for lunch and dinner is on the table, and I'll be gone until 9 pm," then he walks to the wardrobe and wears his clothes.

Three hours later, Suou finds herself wondering alone in the room. She finally lay on the couch and decides to watch the TV.

_Shouldn't I tell him? He deserves to know…_ She wonders and rubs her tummy. Not long after that she forgets about the movie and drawn in her memory.

It still as fresh as she remembered, like a scar that can not be healed. She was an experiment, both for her father and his younger twin brother. All that training, the exercise, the hunt—the whole purpose was just to make her a living weapon, the other reason that her father and her brother told her was all lie. She lost her purpose in living when she knew all of it, that she's just a living puppet, until suddenly a bunch of people attacked her house—she never reconsidered it as home, and for the first time her father wanted to test her by using her as a shield and a weapon at the same time. She was glad she did not obey, instead of protected him and did the dirty work, she ran away. Bruised and wounded because some ambush, she managed to slip into the woods near her house. Then a woman came and almost killed her. Hei helped her there, it's the first time they met. She was 12.

Of course he wore a black mask to hide his face, she knew that he was a secret agent—for anyone who hired him, and Hei is his code name, she never knows until now what is his real name. He took her away, nursing her until she healed, and when he found out the truth about her, he asked her to join him as his assistant and his tools. She didn't know what to do, so she said _yes_ and tailed him afterward.

He always cold at her, but after a year together his attitude towards her soften. He probably found something he's been looking for years in her, warmth and affection. About six month after that they started touching and kissing each other. She loved him and she said it, but he never let 'love' escaped his lips when he's with her. When she asked him if he only considered her as a sister, he said no. B_rother and sister don't kissing each other on the lips_, he added. He did finally told her that he care about her, that she's no more just a tool for him, that she was his priority. She was glad, but oddly she founds that it's not enough. After that night, they started making loved every day, when they not very tired from job.

Now it's been three years since she's with him, she's now 15. And she still not happy…

_Maybe later, when he realized himself—no, I think that's a bad idea_, Suou finally back to reality.

_Bang, bang, bang!_ She up as quick as lightning when she hears the gun shot at the corridor outside. They were found!

"Hei!" she called her savior / her partner / her user—whatever, with panic as she moves fast around the room with wide bag on her hand.

"What is it? Are you alright?" Hei's voice is as calm as usual.

"We've been found!" Suou opened the wardrobe and put everything inside to the bag.

"Who?" Hei asked.

"I don't know," Suou shook her head, she now moves to the fridge.

"I need you to find out who they are, immediately," Hei ordered.

Suou froze. Normally she straightly has said yes, but now… "I'm sorry, I can't," she apologized when she feelt a light kick on her belly.

"You still sick? Are you scared?"

"I can't danger…" Suou stopped mid-sentence.

"_What_ is in danger?" Hei sounded suspicious.

"I tell you later," Suou ran to the window when she heard another chain of shot and people scream. "I have to run away and be safe. I'll meet you at the spot!" she opened the window.

"Wait! Suou, don't hung u-!"

Suou hung up and pulled her battery off her cell phone. Then she steps out from the room and climbs down from the pipes around the building carefully.

_I'm sorry Hei. I can't hold my mouth any longer if I keep talking to you_, she thought as she finally back to the ground. She looked around and moved quietly behind the car to keep hidden.

"Found you, again," just before she passes the gate, a very cold voice stopping her. It made her shivers and even though the voice sounded like a man, she knows that the voice belongs to a woman.

"Ugh!" she jumped left at almost right time, the attacks finally reach her. _Damn_! She stopped for a while to checked her left upper arm, it's now bleeding due to a very deep cut. _I have to run_! She ordered herself. But before she even moves an inch, a figure in black suit appears before her. Her mouth is covers with mask.

"Not so fast," said the long black haired figure calmly as she throws a kick at her.

Suou managed to avoid it. "Get out of my way!" she countered the pursuer kick with hers and throws a series of punch. The moved that Hei taught her. In a second they already start a one on one combat.

"No need to hurry. The others still upstairs, we can take our time," the black mask figure countered Suou's punches and caught her arm. "You are amazing as a sniper, and very good in bare hand combat. Unfortunately I still so much better than you," the attacker pushed her side rudely as Suou scream in pain. "So, have you thought about my offer?" she whispered in her ear.

"Disgusting! Go to hell!" Suou growled, she feels her arms almost break. It's pain so much.

"Let see if you going to behave better after you wake up…" the attacker pulled a stun gun from her pocket and tried to aim Suou's chest.

"No! Not my stomach!" but the girl has a miss understanding and able to break off from the attacker grip due to her panic states. But it was a very reckless movement, despite her chest, the attacker got her neck. _Oh no_! She feels a sharp sting around her body. She's fighting to stay awake and run. But her knees weaken, everything went blur, and her vision is getting dark. _Hei_!

She wants to go to school, plays with her friends, studies, quarrels with exam and etc.

When she comes home she wants her mother welcoming her, cooking for her, nurtured her and their family. They will talk about everything and be best friend.

She wants her father to take her and the entire family to the zoo, or the aquarium, or anywhere as long as it is vacation. She wants him to carry her to the bed at night, kiss her forehead and bid good night.

She hopes her younger twin brother care about her as bad as she cares about him. She wants to connect with him in almost every way. Have a pet together and hang out every time they can. She wants to grow old with him.

She wants to have a family who cries and laughs with her through this life.

All Suou Pavilichenko wants is a normal life. It's impossible, she knows, but she can keep dreaming, right?

Suou opened her eyes weakly. She was lying on the grass near the river. She can hear the sound of the town nearby and the water flows. Her body feels very heavy and fatigued.

"It's alright," someone is caressing her hair. It was Hei.

She is almost unbelief her vision. "H-how…?" she managed to ask.

"The job was finish sooner than I expected, since you hung up even though I told you not to, I didn't get a chance to inform you that. So I drove as soon as possible to back to this town after the call ended. Fortunately I was able to track you from the tracker I put on your shoes, I found you when they moved you to the bunker," Hei explained.

Suou chuckled. "Then you saved me?" she guesses. Her partner nods. "Sorry about the phone," she added.

"Before I began the operation in saving you, I heard that the head of the enemy said something," Hei helped her sit up.

"Really? What was it?" Suou pretended she doesn't know.

"She was very curious why you are so protective to your stomach," Hei looked at her deeply. She keeps silent. "What's going on Suou?" he asked coldly.

"Did they do something, to my stomach?" Suou back asked.

"No, I checked it," Hei shook her head.

"Then you already know," Suou assumed. If Hei already checked her stomach, he probably felt a light bump there, probably even some movements.

"What should I know?" Hei did not approve or the contrary. The man just wanted the girl to be honest with him. No matter what the problem is, he will feel okay if he hears it from her.

"That I'm pregnant," Suou admitted. "Now, are you going to kill me and the baby inside?" she then looked up to him and smiled sadly.

"Why would I do that?" for the first time Hei eyes widen. He looked confused. Hearing Suou is pregnant is like an ambush for him, a surprise attack that no matter what happen he have to able to face it, in fact he _must_. But hearing her threw the last question is so beyond his expectation, it stunned him, he already thought about the worse situation, but he never even thought about what she just said.

"Since the beginning I was only your burden. Now your burden is multiplying," Suou sighed.

"You scare of me?" Now Hei know the reason.

It's probably the hormones due to her pregnancy. She's now easily sensitive. "I'm scare to loose you," and water starts filling her eyes.

Hei smiled, Suou didn't notice because it was very a slight smile, but he did smile when he heard it. "Let's just go to the doctor," he stood. "And see if it alright," then lured his right hand to the 15 years old girl who's still sitting on the grass hopelessly.

"Huh?" Suou thought she heard him wrong. Did he just say that he's going to take her to the doctor? That he's okay with her situation, with this circumstance. "I-is it okay for you," she reached her baby dad's hand and being pulled up carefully.

"Didn't I tell you?" Hei looked deeply to her eyes. "You are my first priority right now. No matter what happen, I will protect you," he then cupped her cheeks. "Even if that includes the baby inside you," he then chuckled and said softly.

Suou can't hold it any longer. She cries both in relief and happiness. "Thank you," she throws herself at him and hugged him tightly.

Hei smiled and hugged her back tenderly. "Careful with your tummy now," he whispered and kissed the top of her hair passionately.

"What did you just say?" a woman with silver golden hair yelled at him.

"Suou is pregnant. I'm sorry Yin, I never really mean to did that," Hei leaned his back to the dirty wall behind him.

The woman who named Yin hugged herself. No one can tell her expression right now, but she clearly is struggle with her own feelings. "What are you apologizing for? We're over," she said without looking to the man eyes. "So what are you going to do now?"

Hei sighed. "Well, clearly I have to find a new life for both of us, and of course a new job," he replied.

"You'll quit?" Yin looked at him with disbelief and shock in her eyes.

Hei putted his hands into his pocket. "Suou will need a real home where she can feel safe and comfortable so she will be able to keep their baby safe," he explained. Hei is a very responsible man, though he never meant to knock up Suou, it is now his baby inside her. Their baby.

"The syndicate won't let you leave that easily. You live in shadow for too long, when you out of it there will be many people who excited that be wanting and waiting to strike you, to kill you Hei, both of you," Yin warned him. She still cares so much about him.

"That just means extra work. We'll manage," He titled his head. And that time, Yin realized that it's pointless to just try to argue with him. No one can change his mind, when he said A then it is A, there's no B and clearly will no C.

"How are you feeling now? About the baby bump and everything," Yin can't help to feels curious. She tried to hidden it though.

For the first time since they met that night, Hei is looking into her eyes and smiled mischievously. "Suou and mine, our baby. I must admit that I'm somewhat happy to hear those two words. Guess I'm just glad to have a reason to start to builds normal life."

**So, tell me how it was. I'm sorry if it's about OOC for Hei and Yin, but I think it's really nice to see Hei smiling a lot, I think that he's real personality is like that, he smiled when anyone not around, LOL. So please **review**, and please tell me if you want me to continue it—or I probably should. Peace and good day everyone!**


End file.
